


The Portrait of Sebastian as a Young Man

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time when Sebastian looked at the photos of them taken during their first year at uni, he felt an urge to smack his past self on the side of the head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Portrait of Sebastian as a Young Man

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble; prompt: in different clothing style

Every time when Sebastian looked at the photos of them taken during their first year at uni, he felt an urge to smack his past self on the side of the head for dressing like a hobo. Or, for that matter, allowing Jim to do the same.

He didn’t really remember what had driven him into changing his image so drastically - it was probably the mixture of the feeling of independence caused by moving away from his parents and the carelessness and stupidity of ‘that age’. But why on earth did he decide that looking like a vagrant was a good idea?

His mop-like hair looked terrible (he gave up on conditioner) and dirty (he washed it once a week instead of once in two days) and his jaw was covered with the stubble. Thanks God he didn’t decide to wear a beard. And his clothes, Jesus Christ. Mismatching colours and patterns combined together almost as if he was getting dressed in the dark. He wore layers upon layers upon layers of materials and it made him look as a homeless man living in a squat. Seriously, what was he thinking back then?

And Jim? With his oversized and incredibly hideous jumpers, too-short trousers and cheap navy blue canvas shoes he looked like an orphan. Although James’ love for jumpers somehow managed to survive throughout years, his fashion sense also developed and changed. He didn’t look like a street child anymore, mostly thanks to Sebastian’s influence (sometimes though, when in the right mood, Jim would wear a reddish shirt with his dinosaur jumper).

A mug of hot black coffee in his hand, Seb was studying one of their Oxford photos with a nostalgic smile - they were sitting on the grass, eating lunch, both of them looking as if they had just crawled from a cave - when Jim, wearing the same old jumper, stumbled into the living room, yawning broadly. Sebastian smiled to himself. Well, some things didn’t change that much.


End file.
